Opal (singular forehead gem)
Opal is a Homeworld Gem and an original character created by GemCrust. Appearance To be added. Personality Despite not having to do her job anymore as a therapist, Opal enjoys helping Gems, including Diamonds.https://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/189618227817/ History Opal emerged under Homeworld's ruthless empire, before the invention of Rejuvenators,https://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/189620941582/ and was assigned the role of a therapist. After the dawn of Era 4,In GemCrust's Alternate Universe, the return of Pink Diamond (Steven) marks the beginning of Era 4, because Era 3 began with the creation of Red Diamond. she was no longer bound to her duties but still wanted to keep doing her job since she enjoyed helping others. She's been helping Red Diamond with her issues regarding the new Era. During one of their sessions, the Diamond nearly burnt her with her fire powers.https://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/189616597512/ Abilities Opal possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. In early Homeworld hierarchy, Opal was assigned the role of a therapist; thus, she must have a skillset on her former job. Unique Abilities * Levitation: Opal can levitate, a trait shared by other Gems of her type.https://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/189620850432/ Relationships Red Diamond Red Diamond is Opal's patient and is currently under her care. During one of their sessions, she almost set her on fire. Trivia * GemCrust chose the therapist role for the Opal caste because, in real life, opal is a mental healing gem. Gemology Gemstone Information * Opal is a hydrated form of silica, with no clear or defined shape. It has a water content which may range from 3 to 21% by weight, although it is usually between 6% and 10%. ** Because of its amorphous character, it is classed as a mineraloid, unlike the other crystalline forms of silica, which are classed as minerals. ** It is deposited at a relatively low temperature and may occur in the fissures of almost any kind of rock, being most commonly found with limonite, sandstone, rhyolite, marl, and basalt. * Opal can occur in many colors, including white, colorless, pale yellow, pale red, gray, brown and black. ** Diffraction can cause flashes of any color of the rainbow which can be seen in Opal's color play. ** Yellow, blue and green are most common, whereas violet, red and orange are the rarest colors seen through a play of color. * 'Opalescence' should technically only be used to describe the optical effects seen in common opal. ** The name opal is probably derived from Sanskrit "upala", meaning "valuable stone" or from the Greek word "opallus" which means to see a change in color. ** 'Opalescence' is caused by the reflection of light and appears as a sheen of light, typically milky-bluish in color. ** Precious opal is known for its remarkable ability to diffract light, which results in rainbow-like colors that change with the angle of observation - known as 'play of color'. * Opal is said to stimulate originality and creativity, and to provide with spontaneity and flippancy; but also to promote inconstancy. ** It is thought that it can pick up the thoughts and feelings of people and amplify emotions. * Opal is a birthstone for those who are born in October. ** Opal is the national gemstone of Australia. ** As for the zodiac, it is regarded as the stone for Libra. * Opal is unique as it can fossilize, unlike other gemstones. * Opal will fall apart or break if it is cut, it has been known to have a hard time "keeping itself together". Gemstone Gallery Red Therapy.png|Opal in a therapy session with Red Diamond. References Category:Gems Category:Opals Category:Original Characters Category:Fix Appearance Category:Singular Opals